Persuing Love
by charliebobjo
Summary: After the book Blood Promise, Rose has finally met her father & she thinks that maybe there is hope for Dimitri! But there is something about Adrian that makes her forget about her old love. Maybe she should just forget about Dimitri? Or not!


The sun is just starting to set in the west, shining brilliant shades of pink, purple, yellow, blue, and orange across the evening sky. To any normal human that would mean that the day was coming to an end and they soon would be falling fast asleep. But I'm not any normal human, I'm a dhampir, half vampire, half human. Hearing that you might think that one of my parents was a vampire and one was a human. Well, you're wrong. My mother is a dhampir just like me and my father is a vampire. You would think that would make me ¾ vampire and ¼ human, but nope! I'm half and half! And I had just recently met my father, Abe, two months ago. Of course when I first met him I had no idea who he was and I didn't like him as much as normal people like their fathers. But he could be worse! Anyways, now that I have explained a little about myself, lets get back to the story!

So the sun was setting just as I was waking up for the day, well night I guess. But you get it. So I was waking up on the day of graduation. The day that marks my first day of being a true guardian! I had actually passed school, which after missing so much of it, I never thought I would have passed! But pass I did! I hopped out of bed and ran to my closet. "What to wear, what to wear," I mumbled to myself, hoping to look my best for graduation day. I finally decided on a nice pair of dark jeans with a nice white shirt. It wasn't super pretty and girly but most guardians don't wear pretty and girly stuff. I ran out the door after brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, and applying a little make up. I flew down to the cafeteria to get some grub when I saw Lissa, Adrian, and Christian all sitting together.

Lissa smiled and waved frantically to me. I smiled back and walked over to sit with them at the table. "Ready to get assigned to me?" Lissa asked excitedly. Lissa is my best friend, she is beautiful, smart, and is the Moroi vampire that I wish to be the guardian of. "You know it!" I stated excitedly. I could feel her happiness and excitement flowing through me, and when I say I could feel it flowing through me I meant it. See, we are bonded. Which means I can feel her emotions and can sometimes get into her head and see what's happening around her. And since we're bonded, that means I would be the best guardian for her. "Little dhampir, you look absolutely stunning today." Adrian smiled at me, and winked. I blushed and smiled back, wait. "Thanks Adrian! You don't look too bad yourself." I winked at him and gazed over him, realizing what I said was the total truth. His dark hair looked stylishly messy in a way that made his green eyes shine so bright that it almost hurt to look at them. His smile was to die for and his designer clothes made him look all that much better. He also seemed perfectly sober, which is completely unusual. "Adrian, are you sober?" I asked him. He laughed and looked me in the eyes, "Yes, little dhampir, I am in fact sober." Sometimes he can be the guy of my dreams. And other times he is a total nightmare to be around.

I ate my chocolate chip muffin, with a tiny blush still playing with my cheeks. But I had to forget Adrian for now, it was graduation day. I grabbed Lissa and we hurried off to help set up for the ceremony that was to take place this evening, or morning I guess to normal humans. Lissa loves to volunteer for things like this so I decided I would help because it might be the last thing I would get to help out with around here. I walked into the gym, which was where they were going to have the ceremony, and gasped. The place looked nothing like the gym. There was a stage and tons of chairs and tables set up. The walls were draped with black satin that shone in the stage lights that they had already set up. All there was left to do was put up some silver streamers and add a few decorations here and there. I found myself thinking that this place was actually really pretty, which has never happened before because who thinks a gym is pretty? Not me for sure. Anyways, I saw Lissa gaze around in awe as she looked at the transformation. "Pretty, isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see a short lady with curly red hair. "Mom!" I gasped and hugged her. "You came!" I gasped and hugged her harder. "Well of course I came to see my baby graduate!" She smiled at me and glanced around the gym. "I never expected the gym to turn out so lovely. It actually looks quite breathtaking." She smiled and walked off to go talk to some of the teachers that were helping set up.

"You're so lucky," I heard Lissa say. "Why am I so lucky?" I asked, a little confused. "Because your mom gets to see you graduate while mine doesn't." Her sadness flowed into me as she thought about her mother. Her mom, dad, and brother had all died in a car accident that I had died in too, but Lissa, using her spirit powers, had brought me back and that's how we are bonded. "Yeah, but you know your mom can see you from Heaven and stuff." I said, although I don't really know how much I believe in Heaven, but I know she certainly does. "I guess you're right." She smiled and her sadness cleared from her head and mine. And the happiness of graduating took its place. "Wow, this place is awesome!" she exclaimed as she looked around. "That was exactly what I was thinking!" I said as we started walking towards the big boxes of decorations.

I looked through the huge box of silver streamers, stars, and many other silvery decorations. This place was going to look awesome! It was exactly like something I would imagine and not like some cheesy school graduation. "Doesn't this seem a little bit too awesome to be just a graduation? It looks almost like something from my dreams. Something that no old person would come up with." I said to Lissa. She looked around and smiled. "I guess… But why complain? It looks awesome!" she smiled at me and happily grabbed some streamers. She hopped up onto a ladder and climbed to the top. She peered down at me and said, "So. Are you going to help?" I laughed and grabbed some silver stars and started pinning them to the satin covered walls. This was going to look awesome! But just as I thought that the door burst open and I heard screams pierce the cool night air. I spun around quickly to see cold, red eyes and pale, white skin. It was a Strigoi vampire. But it wasn't just any Strigoi vampire, it was my used to be lover, Dimitri. I gasped as I saw him. "It can't be him! He's dead! I killed him!" I said to myself. "Think again, Roza. Cuz I'm still here." Dimitri laughed, a cold, hollow laugh, and launched himself at me. And that's when I woke up from my awesome dream that turned into a horrid nightmare.

"Rose? Rose?! It's okay! It was only a dream!" I heard Lissa saying as she was trying to shake me awake. "Lissa? What time is it?" I asked her. "It's about 4am! Are you okay? You were screaming your head off and I was afraid that you would wake up the people next door if you kept screaming." Lissa said, worry in her eyes. "I'm fine, Liss. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." I looked over at the clock. It said 3:58 am. Ugh. It had been a tiring week. Sneaking out of school is hard enough, especially if you have already done it and people are always keeping an eye on you. I rolled over in the big motel bed and thought about the huge task in front of us. Breaking Viktor out of jail.

**Okay! I really really really want to know what you think of it so far! Sooooo please PlEaSe PLEASE review!!! Thanks!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


End file.
